


Hard Work Pays Off

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Upon hearing that they had a new mechanic, El takes an evening off to go pay him a visit... and thank him for all his 'hard work'.





	Hard Work Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware of her, this is El:  
https://gup.fandom.com/wiki/El
> 
> Hope ya enjoy~

''Mn~ my back is killing me~''

El groaned, stretching her arms above her head lazily – casually strolling towards the garage. The evening sun shone down on her, the amber light near-blinding after having been stuck inside studying all day.

She would've continued studying until nightfall, but she was getting tired of reading lines upon lines of strategy guides, and Tristana had conveniently mentioned that their tank might be repaired by now – giving El a reason to leave their room. Her fellow tanker had also happened to mention that the guy working on their tank was new; that explained why their tank had ran like a dream for the past few trials.

The fact Tristana mentioned he was cute also factored into her interest. She'd been pent up for a little while now, and she'd take the opportunity to 'thank' the man who made her life a little easier, at least when it came to piloting her tank.

El chuckled lightly, letting her arms drop. It was quiet out by this point, very few people passing her as she headed down to the garage – the main shutter door closed, but the smaller side-door left open. With a curious skip to her step the busty tanker slipped inside, leaving the door ajar behind her.

Spanners and other tools she couldn't begin to name dotted the room, sat upon boxes or idling machines. Her Panzer II was sitting in the centre of the room atop special maintenance racks – and sitting next to the tracks was a teenage mechanic, dressed in a loose dirty shirt and worn jeans. While he looked fairly average she couldn't help but find him charming, a certain allure around him as he worked away on her tank with absolute focus.

El waited until he was finished with what he was doing before announcing her presence. ''Works like a dream, she does.''

She giggled when he flinched, cursing and nearly dropping his spanner. ''Dammit how many times do I have to tell people to not sneak up on me!?''

''To be fair, you were quite invested in your work.'' El playfully replied, tucking one arm under her breasts and purposefully pushing them up – smiling mischievously when his eyes were near-instantly drawn to her chest. ''Were you the one working on her for the last few weeks?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded, rising to his feet. ''I'm guessing you're the commander?''

The busty girl hummed, slowly drifting closer. ''Mm. I have to thank you for your hard work; she's never been easier to control. Helps a lot during tests and all.''

''Ah... it's fine.'' The teen bashfully waved her off, flushing when she stepped closer – trailing a slim finger down his chest. ''M-Miss...?''

''The name's El.'' She purred, purposefully leaning forwards and giving him a good look at her cleavage. ''How about we go somewhere a little more... _private?_''

He blushed, mumbling something out and quickly putting some distance between them, leading her towards the break room. El giggled at his flushed face, following a step behind – letting him stew in silence for nearly half a minute. They soon reached the break room, a somewhat-spacious room with a worn dining table, a few dirty-blue couches and a couple counter-tops holding coffee machines and empty sinks.

El nudged the door closed behind her with her foot, quickly closing the distance between her and the mechanic – pushing herself flush against his back, giggling when he tensed. ''I wasn't lying, you know... I really do want to _thank you~_''

She slipped a hand around his waist, cupping his crotch and teasingly rubbing him off – relishing his surprised grunt. El smiled confidently and leaned up, nipping lightly at his ear and blowing into his ear, her fingers nimbly unzipping his jeans. It came undone within a second, allowing her to shove her hands into his jeans and undo his boxers, tugging his cock out into the open immediately.

''My~, so big~'' El seductively breathed, trailing her index finger up the underside of his shaft – feeling him quickly growing hard. ''I wonder what you'll _taste _like~?''

In an instant the teen slipped around to face her. El giggled as his hands wrapped around her lower back, pulling her flush against him – her moan of delight muffled as he kissed her, their lips heatedly meshing together. She let him take the lead, cooing approvingly into his mouth as he kissed her so roughly, clearly fuelled by desperate passion.

They broke apart for air a few seconds later, their breathing slightly heavier. El didn't wait for him to catch his breath before she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him, his head tilting back from how passionately she kissed him. Her lungs burned and she slowly pulled back, giggling at his breathless expression.

''You sure nobody will disturb us~?'' El questioned lowly, her seductive smile only making his blush deepen.

''Y-Yes... nobody else comes around until lock-up, at ten o'clock...''

''Good.'' El replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. ''Take a seat~''

The teen obliged, reluctantly slipping away from her sensual embrace and moving over to the couch, taking a seat. El was only one step behind, lowering herself down to her knees in front of him – smirking up at him as she delicately wrapped her fingers around his cock, teasingly jerking him off. Her gentle touch made him gasp, face twisting up with pleasure and making the busty girl giggle, licking her lips seductively.

With her free hand she unbuttoned her blue shirt a little more, giving her ample breasts more room to breathe – and giving him a better look at her tits. That done she leaned up on her knees, continuing to jerk him off while she brought her lips close; before planting a gentle kiss on the tip of his dick making him gasp.

''Mm...'' El hummed, kissing the twitching tip a few more times – her eyes flickering up to meet his gaze, a smirk crossing her lips. ''Just sit back and relax~''

The teen nodded embarrassedly, eliciting another giggle from El. The busty girl refocused on his cock a second later, her grip shifting to the base of his shaft while she peppered the upper-half of his cock with quick kisses, the double stimulation extracting soft groans from the teen. El took that as a good sign, slipping her tongue out and teasingly tracing the tip of his cock.

To her delight his cock swelled up to a respectable size, fitting nicely in her hand. Certainly one of the biggest she had seen. With that in mind El let her hand slip off his cock, instead leaning forwards a little more – before taking his cock into her mouth. The teen sharply groaned, his hands clawing at the couch as she took the tip inside. She went further, pushing her head down and accepting nearly half his cock inside, her tongue idly stroking the underside of his cock.

''Nn... El...'' He groaned lowly, shuddering.

''Mm~?'' El quirked a playful brow, slowly trailing her tongue over his cock – the sensation making him shiver.

''Faster...''

The busty tanker hummed in acknowledgement, bobbing her head faster – plunging her mouth up and down his cock. He was girthy enough that she had to open her mouth wider to fit him inside, her tongue relentlessly stroking and licking his shaft as she blew him. After several plunges El managed to swallow more of his cock, her lips wrapping around the base of his shaft and his cock dipping down her throat, nearly triggering her gag reflex.

It didn't take long before she tasted a mildly salty fluid on her tongue, a smirk dancing across her lips. His shaft twitched as she leaned back, a needy groan escaping the teen as she pulled her lips off his dick – his groan transforming into a gasp as she grasped his cock and quickly jerked him off. She teased him for a moment, her thumb coming up and stroking the tip of his cock and smearing it with his pre-cum, before letting her hand drop.

Any complaints died out as she unbuttoned her shirt fully, the fabric easily parting around her ample breasts. El smirked as she cupped her tits and hefted them up, leaning in until his cock pressed against her boobs – prompting her to squish his dick between her breasts.

''Nn! G-God...!'' The teen half-gasped, half-groaned.

El giggled, rolling her breasts around in slow circles and listening to his pleasure-filled gasps. Her soft breasts squished against his cock as she smothered it, his warm shaft throbbing between her cleavage – the tip repeatedly poking out. El took advantage of that fact, leaning down and kissing the tip whenever it appeared, giggling at his low moan of pleasure.

His looming climax was easily evident, his shaft throbbing between her tits and only pulsating stronger the more she moved her breasts. Her lips peppered the tip with kisses whenever it popped up, leaving a thin string of saliva between her lips and his cock each time. To El's delight she didn't have to wait long before the teen reached his limit – a sudden, sharp gasp leaving his lips.

''E-El...!''

Ropes of cum shot out of his cock just as it popped out from her cleavage, eliciting a startled yelp from El as it splattered across her chin and face – her yelp dissolving into a giggle as she continued bobbing her breasts, coaxing out more of his cum. More spurts splattered her collarbone before slowing down and spurting onto her breasts, a miniature river of salty magma dripping between her round breasts.

''Mm...'' El cooed, finally letting her breasts drop and sitting back. ''Liked it~?''

''Y... Yeah... hah...''

''I'm glad~'' The tanned girl giggled, rising to her feet.

Finding some paper towels wasn't difficult; using them to wipe herself clean, spending an extra long moment to clean her breasts of his seed. Last thing she needed was it soaking into her shirt, after all.

Once she was cleaned up she turned back to the teen mechanic, fully expecting him to be hastily tucking his soft cock back into his pants – only to be surprised to find him still rock-hard, his cock twitching for attention.

''Huh, looks like you have a bit of stamina, dont'cha?'' El teasingly asked.

''E-Er... maybe?'' He blushed embarrassedly. ''Kinda hard not to be when there's a hot girl in front of you...''

El giggled, swaying her hips as she approached him. ''Well I guess that means it's my fault, huh~?''

Anything he intended to say died a swift death as El straddled his waist, his face going scarlet. The female tanker giggled at that, leaning in and capturing his lips in a light kiss. She moaned as his hands near-instantly went to her tits, groping them as their lips meshed together, his touch exciting her. Not wanting to be left behind she slipped her hand behind herself, sneaking under her and stroking his cock, smirking at his muffled groan.

They broke apart for air a second later, panting lightly. El licked her lips and lifted her blue skirt up, giving him a view of her lacy white panties. She giggled at his embarrassed look, releasing his swollen cock and using her now-free hand to nudge her panties to the side, exposing her pussy and shifting her position until she was sitting directly above his cock.

''Don't cum too quickly now~'' El teased, before lowering her hips down – groaning as his cock easily slipping inside. ''Mm~''

The teen in front of her gasped, his hands moving to her waist and gripping her hips tightly. She paid his pleasure no mind, focusing entirely on the sensation of his cock sinking into her pussy, his ample size easily filling her to the brim. She managed to fit a little over two-thirds of him inside before stopping, groaning and rolling her hips, inching him deeper inside her.

''Ohh...'' El moaned, arching her back and rolling her hips. ''F-Fuck...''

She started bouncing on his cock, digging her knees into the couch as she rode him – a shallow groan passing her lips each time his cock plunged back into her pussy, filling her so completely it left her panting for air. Her hands came to settle on his shoulders as she moved, shooting him a lustful smile and biting her lower lip; chuckling breathlessly at his groan of pleasure.

It took a minute to adjust to his size, but when she did El wasted no time in going faster – her hips rolling effortlessly as she bounced on his cock. A combination of her saliva and her wetness let him push in even deeper, his entire length soon buried inside her tight insides, hitting her deepest parts repeatedly and sending waves of mind-numbing pleasure through El.

''Mm... ah...'' The tanned beauty moaned, tilting her head to the side. ''Haah... move your hips too~''

The teen eagerly obliged, bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts. El gasped as his cock speared up into her pussy, somehow managing to inch a tiny bit deeper and making her hips spasm from the sudden shock of pleasure. She recovered after a second and eagerly moved her hips, her ample breasts beginning to bounce around from how quick she was riding him.

He quickly remedied that, his hands leaving her hips and instead grabbing her breasts – lustfully squeezing and groping them, extracting more pleasure-filled moans from El, her boobs tingling from his touch. Despite his clear inexperience he made up for it with lustful fervour, his fingers dancing along her soft boobs and squeezing them when she least expected it, knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her gasping for air.

''Mn~!'' El bit her lip, throwing her head back as she bounced with more fervour – pleasure filling her pelvis as his shaft speared deep into her. ''A-Ah~!''

One of his hands left her breasts, returning to her hip to steady her and roughly bucking his hips up to meet her bounces. The pressure building in her pelvis warned of her building climax, but she couldn't muster the urge to resist it. A combination of his wild bucking, his lustful groping and his ample cock drove her wild; pleasure spreading through her whole body and leaving her with a burning _need_ to have even _more_.

The teen wasn't far behind either, groaning as her pussy strangled his throbbing cock each time she impaled herself on his shaft. Her wonderfully soft breast squished beneath his fingers and his hips ached from how roughly he was moving them, his cock burning with the need to cum – but he held back, savouring the heavenly tightness of her pussy. However even with him consciously holding back, he could only do so for so long until-

''N-Nn!'' The teen grunted harshly, screwing his eyes shut as a burning rush flooded his cock – before he unloaded ropes of cum into her pussy.

El gasped, going stiff as she felt his warmth shoot into her – the sensation tipping her over the edge, eliciting a strangled groan from her lips as her own orgasm washed over her. Rope after rope filled her quivering pussy as she came, only extending her mind-melting orgasm for several blissfully long seconds until the spurts came to a stop.

''Ohh...'' El moaned, panting and rolling her hips slowly – her pussy tingling as his seed dribbled out past her sensitive folds. ''Mm... not bad... not bad at all...''

She laid against him, taking a minute to catch her breath. Just as she was about to climb off his cock however his hands suddenly moved around to her ass, giving it a single squeeze of warning – before he stood up, carrying her with him.

''Mm?!'' El moaned in surprise, blushing as he lifted her up – her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck. ''What are you- _ah~!_''

Wet smacking filled the room as the teen suddenly started thrusting into her, holding her up all the while. El spasmed in his arms and pushed herself flush against him, moaning into his ear as his ample cock plunged into her sensitive pussy – her pleasure only enhanced by her recent orgasm. He got into the rhythm of it after a few thrusts, idly guiding her legs around his waist as he drilled his cock into her folds.

El lustfully moaned, feeling his slick cock penetrate deep into her with each quick thrust – her pussy quivering from the sudden pounding, waves of breath-stealing pleasure tickling her lungs. She gasped in breath between moans, dimly aware of him slowly crossing the room. She was reminded of that as he suddenly stopped thrusting for a single second, lowering her down onto the dining table in the room.

''Mn...'' El blushed, her tanned skin hiding it. ''My... you've got a lotta stamin- _ah!_''

The teen didn't waste any time in pounding away at her pussy, and El didn't bother to tell him to stop – throwing her head back and crying out as he fucked her. Her back rubbed against the rough wooden table but she didn't care, only feeling the cock that repeatedly plunged deep into her sensitive folds. His hands had moved to her waist to stop her shifting away, prompting her to use her own hands too.

''Mm~!'' El moaned, groping her own tits – flashing the teen a cheeky smile and pinching her nipples. ''Ah!''

Her lewd self-fondling only seemed to arouse him further, his thrusts becoming harder and faster – her voice nearly rising into a scream as he pounded away at her, the loud smacking of skin bouncing off the walls. She wasn't sure if anyone would hear them but she couldn't muster the urge to care, the sensation of his thick cock melting away any other thoughts.

The teen was of similar mind, uncaring of the chance that someone might overhear and eagerly fucking the beautiful girl. Even with her hands groping them her breasts continued bouncing lightly, her tanned face flushed pink and a lustful smile curving at her lips; her black hair dishevelled and parts clinging to her forehead. The sexy sight only made him groan, pounding away at her as fast as his hips would allow.

''M-Mm~!'' El moaned happily, shuddering as one of his hands left her hips – instead nudging at her hand. She willingly released her right breast, a moan rising from her throat as he wasted no time in groping her roughly, his touch so much more arousing than her own.

Pressure began building in her pelvis, her second orgasm rapidly swelling. In response El desperately wrapped her legs around his waist, but the pleasure made her limbs weak and hard to control. After a moment she gave up trying, just leaving her legs on either side of him – heated mewls slipping past her lips as another rush of pleasure teased her pussy, threatening to make her cum any second now.

''F-Faster~!'' El cried out, gasping as he roughly squeezing her tit before it devolved into a moan.

The burning, maddening rush of pleasure teasing her pussy was worsened by the rush of his cock pounding into her. Their pelvises audibly smacked together each time he buried himself up to the hilt in her pussy, her stamina hanging on by a thread – until his cock suddenly rubbed a sensitive part inside her.

''O-_OHH~!_'' El arched her back, her mind going white as pleasure flooded every inch of her curvy body.

The teenage mechanic hissed as her pussy suddenly tightened around him, the pleasurable sensation pushing him to his limit – and with a strained grunt he jerked his hips back, pulling out of her quivering pussy just as he came. Ropes of cum shot over her stomach and breasts, one managing to hit her cheek while the following spurts landed on her bunched-up skirt and her wet folds.

''Haah... haah...'' He panted, his knees aching as they supported his tired weight.

Silence fell for a long moment as they recovered, his eyes idly watching her ample breasts rise and fall with her heavy breaths.

After nearly a full minute El stirred, groaning as she sat up on the edge of the table – looking into his eyes with a gaze full of lust, the sexy sight only enhanced by the cum covering her front. Without a word she slipped off the table and stood... before sensually turning around, bending herself over the table and squishing her boobs against the rough surface.

Grabbing her skirt and yanking it up, El flashed him a lustful smile.

''Ready for another round~?''

He answered by plunging into her pussy once more, her blissful cries of pleasure echoed off the walls late into the night.

[END]


End file.
